Scopy versus le monde
by La Folleuh
Summary: La vie est injuste envers le pauvre Scopy. Ne trouvera-t-il donc jamais le bonheur et la paix ? Défi du Poney Fringant


Bonjour à tous !

Me voici de retour pour un nouveau défi du Poney mais un peu particulier puisqu'il s'agit d'un défi du lauréat ayant pour thème le cadavre exquis. Quatre auteurs devant chacun écrire un élément de l'histoire : introduction, élément perturbateur, péripéties et conclusion. Chaque auteur ne connaissait de la partie précédente que la phrase en gras. Sauf la conclusion qui a été écrite en connaissance de l'histoire complète.

En tant que dernier auteur de cette suite, j'ai eu la lourde tâche de conclure et d'essayer de rendre un semblant de cohérence (chose non obligatoire par ailleurs).

Merci à mes partenaires inconnus et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas des libertés que j'ai prise avec votre texte.

Et surtout, bon courage à vous lecteurs, j'espère que vous apprécierez notre dur labeur !

oOoOoO

Scopy Longuespattes - sa mère l'avait baptisé Scolopendre, mais il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde - vivait à Bree depuis sa prime enfance. Petit de taille, l'on ignorait si sa mère avait fauté avec un Hobbit, espèce commune dans les environs, ou bien si les hasards de la génétique avaient trouvé judicieux de lui jouer un nouveau tour bien cruel.

Sa naissance n'avait pas été désirée, et rien n'avait changé depuis la trentaine d'années qu'il parcourait les rues de la ville. Les gens changeaient de trottoir, les enfants lui jetaient des cailloux. Scopy n'avait pas fait d'études. Il n'avait pas d'amis, pas de travail. Si vous le cherchiez, il était souvent à l'auberge du Pendu à sonder le fond de sa choppe d'un air vitreux et peu inspiré. Mais parfois, lorsque le tenancier le quittait du regard, il se faufilait en silence dans la réserve et observait les bouteilles que Tim le Boiteux gardait loin des habitués. Il avait appris à les reconnaître grâce aux étiquettes, aux cachets de cire et à leur emplacement. Parfois il en ouvrait une et se délectait de sa couleur, de son arôme et de son bouquet.

**Le goût du secret et de l'interdit les sublimaient et Scopy était tombé amoureux.**  
Malheureusement pour lui, cela lui rappelait des souvenirs d'un temps où son amour des belles n'avait pas encore été remplacé par son amour de la bouteille.

A cette époque la passion lui enlevait toute prudence. En jeune effronté imprudent, il mettait sa chance à l'épreuve et répétait ses incartades pour retrouver sa belle. Il pensait que rien ne l'arrêterait. Il croyait que rien ne pourrait les séparer.

Il n'avait pas pris garde aux mystérieuses lettres qu'il se mit à retrouver parfois au petit matin, sur le pas de sa porte. Anonymes et rendues souvent illisibles par les intempéries, les lettres semblaient contenir des menaces voilées ... Mais Scopy s'en moquait. Il cultivait son secret tout le jour et courait au dehors dès la nuit tombée.

Un soir où la nuit était spécialement noire, Scopy s'était élancé vers son rendez-vous. En chemin, tandis qu'il filait, son pied avait heurté un objet sur la route. Scopy avait trébuché et, intrigué, était revenu sur ses pas. C'était trop tendre, ce n'était pas une branche de bois ou une racine. Trop grand pour être un petit oiseau tombé en plein vol.

C'était un corps, bien humain, bien réel et bien mort, couvert de mouches affamées.  
**  
****Scopy avait poussé un hurlement en le reconnaissant ; désorienté, fou de douleur, il s'était enfuit dans la nuit.**

De désespoir, il se rappelait être aller se cacher dans la forêt. Là, des Elfes l'avaient trouvé et il avait raconté son histoire. Pourtant, là encore rien ne s'était déroulé comme il aurait pu le souhaiter.

Comment les Elfes, si beaux et si doux, avaient-ils pu le détester à ce point, en se servant de son goût pour la viande pour lui couper l'appétit? C'était la seconde chose la plus affreuse qui lui soit jamais arrivée…

Il avait couru vers un cheval, l'avait enfourché et piqué droit au Sud, tout son désir de voyage subitement disparu. **Dans quelques heures, il serait à Bree, et il l'aurait enfin, sa dinde rôtie!**

Scopy explosa de rire à sa propre blague. Des années après, le souvenir de cette folle épopée revenait le hanter. Le vin aidait pour la gaité car lorsque ces satanées Elfes s'étaient amusés à transformer cette pauvre bestiole en amas de chairs sanguinolentes ressemblant un peu trop au corps sans vie de cette horrible nuit il n'en menait pas large ! S'enfuir en ne rêvant que d'une dinde. Une bonne volaille à la peau bien croustillante et dégoulinante de graisse. Quel pied ! Oui, des années après, il valait mieux en rire et se concentrer sur ça plutôt que sur le reste.

L'esprit embrumé il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir mais lorsque par mégarde il fit rouler un flacon, celle-ci buta contre quelque chose. Il regarda autour de lui, entouré qu'il était par des cadavres de bouteilles et son regard se leva sur Tom. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air content. Scopy soupira lourdement : alors qu'il avait trouvé enfin un semblant de bonheur voilà que son havre de paix volait de nouveau en éclat. Décidément, le monde était bien cruel avec Scopy Longuespattes.

oOoOoO

Et voilà, vous avez survécu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
